


Use me up

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel, Caretaking, Lap Sex, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Spells & Enchantments, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Gabriel is determined to replace old memories with new ones.





	Use me up

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Fill for SPN Kinkmeme:** I just want Gabriel to be brutally raped. Then once it's done, Sam stumbles upon the scene. He maims or kill the rapist and scoops up a terrified Gabriel. He takes him to a nice motel and cleans him up. Gabriel's so damaged and scared but he needs to feel a cock in his ass because he feels so empty but he's so scared and hurt. So, Sam treasures him and makes gentle love to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam wants to know, apprehensive, because this needs to be done right.  
  
That Gabriel has to take a deep breath, before he climbs on Sam's lap is evidence enough how bad the situation truly is. There used to be a time, where the Archangel would've smirked, snapped his fingers and rode Sam the entire night. Now Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam's neck and closes his eyes, biting into his lip, because he's nervous. Sam is careful, just lets his hands rest on Gabriel's backside instead of holding him too tight, given the Archangel a way out.  
  
Also the reason, why they're doing this sitting up. Sam is too tall, towers above Gabriel's far smaller vessel no matter how gentle he is. Letting Gabriel take the reigns is far easier.  
  
"I'm ready," Gabriel breathes. His voice is barely a whisper, but he sounds determined. "I need to do this, Sam. You've no idea how grateful I'm for you to seeing me through this."  
  
"Everything you want," Sam says, meaning every word as he reaches between Gabriel's legs.  
  
The Archangel rises up a little, providing Sam enough room to maneuver his fingers. At first Sam just touches the inner thighs, fondling the balls and stroking Gabriel's cock. It's rock hard, but the last days have shown that is more a physical reaction than true arousal. No, Sam waits until Gabriel is breathing faster, pushing down and welcoming his touch. That's definitely a step up.  
  
Just last week Gabriel was too trapped in his own mind to enjoy sex, no matter how gentle Sam wanted to be. They still not quite sure what happened, what the other pagan god did to Gabriel. Sam wavers between a spell that fucked with Gabriel's grace and a combination of herbs, a long-term aphrodisiac.  
  
"C'mon, go ahead," Gabriel moans and tugs at Sam's hair. "I need... I need you to..."  
  
He doesn't finish the sentence. Gabriel hasn't made so far yet and Sam tries to be considerate. Grabbing the oil and coating his fingers in it, letting the Archangel watch as Sam searches for the puckered entrance is done is slow, deliberate motions. It's important to let Gabriel watch, let him feel what Sam is doing. Give him a chance to react, instead of making him a slave of his own feelings again.

Gabriel moans as the first fingers breaches the ring of muscles and he hides his face in the crook of Sam's neck.  
  
It helps them both to forget the images that plague them both at night. Discovering that Gabriel hadn't died, but been kidnapped by one of the Pagan Gods that survived the Elysian Field Disaster, was bad enough. The few years might not be much for an Archangel, but not even Gabriel could deny what happen to him. Chaining him to the wall, trapping him in a room, binding the Archangel to a house ... a glorified prison was bad enough, but as the one who was first on scene that's not all what the Pagan God did.  
  
"Yes," Gabriel hisses and rocks back on Sam's fingers.  
  
Finally there's _want_ in his eyes. True desire and not the forced desperation. Sam knows, what Gabriel's captor did to him and he finds it far more horrible than regular rape. Horrifying that such terms exists, but it's true. Instead of taking pleasure in using violence on his victims, the spells and the herbs made sure that Gabriel was a _willing participant._  
  
Sam still trembles in rage, because he was the one who found Gabriel. He never told Dean, what Gabriel had to do. He mentioned that the guy forced and mind-whammed the Archangel. That's sick enough. His brother doesn't need to know that Gabriel had been little more than a sex-slave. Kneeling on the ground and sucking the guy off as if he did this 24/7 when Sam burst in.  
  
Little did Sam know that killing the guy would still leave Gabriel hanging, half addicted to the guy's cock and getting more desperate each minute he didn't have something in his ass. But he's never going to regret killing the guy, far too fast in Sam's belated realization, even if it resulted in him having to bend Gabriel over the kitchen table, right next to the cooling body.  
  
Sam is no stranger to sex under influence and he doesn't mind it, in this case. Whatever Gabriel decides, when he's cured and the last trace is out of his system, Sam knows that he was more gentle to Gabriel, more considerate than the Archangel got to experience in years with the other guy. And this time it's finally Gabriel wanting sex. For himself, to replace old memories with better ones.  
  
"Sam...Sam, please," Gabriel moans, fucking himself on Sam's three fingers. He's frantic, desperate. "Fuck me. Please, fuck me."  
  
Maybe they aren't completely there yet, but at least there's recognition in Gabriel's eyes now.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll happen." Sam says, kissing Gabriel and putting a hand on his cheek. "Soon you're going to have my cock inside you, filling you up and you can take your time. Ride me as long as you want. But let me open you up first. I don't wanna hurt you."  
  
"Okay..." Gabriel quivers, trapped between arousal and fear, because he's not entirely in control of his actions, but it's getting better.  
  
Last week the Archangel was still in danger of hurting himself, begging Sam to fuck him rough and without prep. It resulted in Sam having to tie Gabriel up, a guilt inducing but necessary action at the time. But they're getting there.  
  
Sam swears they'll. They're going to make it, because there's little better than seeing Gabriel's eyes flutter, having his lips part in a silent groan as Sam finally allows him to sink down on his cock.  
  
"I'm going to make you feel good, Gabriel," Sam murmurs between kisses as he rolls his hips, fucking upwards into the warm, willing body. "I promise you, I'm going to make you feel so good that you can choose to have this whenever you want and not because your body drives you into it."

Sam takes Gabriel's pleading moans as a _Yes_.


End file.
